working hard
by sasunaru680
Summary: naruto uzumaki is a young 19 year old boy who has looks, and is working at a news paper write with his boss tsunade. Everything is going right in till tsunade puts him on job for the uchiha's. Naruto hasn't ment them before but for one thing he will regret it a lot. Sakura bashing,SASUNARU,sakusasu
1. Chapter 1

I dragged myself to the bathroom tried as can be. I been all night working on that newspaper artical tsunade-sama gave me to work on. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a warm shower then going to my closet. I took out some black skinny jeans with a button up orange and black shirt with some black converse on, and last I put on some geek glasses to begin the newpaper person out.

I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out the door.

My name is uzumaki naruto and I work at the Konohagakure company where we go all over even over seas for story to find. I am one of those people to work alot sense my boss loves me. Well she dose one thing is that she is my godmother and two I'm adorable to her, anyway my parents are minato and kushina they live some where north on side of the city. They vist to mant times to cheak on me sense I left collage they been coming over to much. So yeah! I'm 19 years old and I work in one of the best places it's pretty cool!

* * *

"Morning uzumaki-san" a young lady said who was name ten-ten "Morning!" I smiled at her walking to the stairs of the my way to the news room where my office was with glass windows and silver lines space out. I opened my office door sitting down my bag and coffie that I got from on the way to work. I turned on the compter and taking a sip of my coffie with the sweet taste of morning.

RINGGGG RINGGGG

Click!

"Hello"

"Naruto-chan come to my office I have a new job for you"

"Yes, ma I'll be there in a minute"

"Good bye"

"Bye" I hunged the phone up and walked out of my office to tsunade's office which was on the forth floor in the building. I ran right to the hall reaching for the elevador was about to close on me "Hold the door!" I yelled out only to have it stop by dark misty person. He had dark blue hair like night sky, his skin was plae like the moon so prefect like marble, his eyes were pitch black it was like he was sucking you in. He wore a black suit that made him look so handsome, the way he looked at me sent waves in my body making me blush bright. "T-thank you s-ir" I moved in the elevador still blushing at him "you welcome" he looked down at me he, damn he was taller then me plus I bet he was more fit the me I have girly body. And my hair is long like my dad's I cut it all the time because it grows like mom's but it's blond not red, so yeah I get it cut likt dad's.

The elevador stop on the forth floor to open up.

I blushed and looked at him "Thanks a a-again" I walked out fast feeling his eyes on my back as I walked to tsunade's office. I made my way to her office fast running in closing the door breathing hard and still blushing from the guy he was beautiful and so handsome. He's eyes were so deep like he was hiding something for you to find in him, I just don't get it something was so different from him.

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT!" I yelled only to find a angry tsunade looking at me with fury 'did i say she liked me a lot well today was not my day' her hair was blond in two pony tails that went with her brown mad eyes and light skin covered with red lip stike on, with her green coat and white dress shirt that went with her black dress pants and black heels showing her red painted toes.

"I BEEN CALLING YOU AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME GAKI!" she roared out to me, man some times I wonder if she was part lion you know. "Gemon tsunade-chan I was in deep thought you know" I spoke falling back in thought. "Well listen I have a very important job for you naruto, it's the uchiha family" she spoke to me back to her normal tone. "The Uchiha family?" I asked in a question, who in the world was the uchiha family never heard of them in my life "Naruto are you for real?" she asked me "Yeah" I gave her a answer. "*sigh* well the uchiha family is a very rich family thenhave a company called the uchiha company which is heard EVERYWHERE, it became famous from the family member madara uchiha who was very wise person in life".

"He made the company with my grandfather who was name the first hokage, but he died and madara still made the company but his name was not in the company so it became the uchiha company which is a butch of bullshit!" she yelled at me with fury slamming her fist down on the desk hard making a crack. "Anyway naruto I want you to do a job of going and ineveiwing them this will take a while because soe of the uchiha family are rude and don't share information so don't start yelling at their asses understand naruto" I nodded at her "Oh ok you will be starting today which is right now I will have minato take you to the uchiha house...MINATO COME IN!" she yelled hurting my eyes. My father walked in smiling like he found gold, "hello tsunade" he spoke friendly to her.

"Minato take naruto to the uchiha family now on ok" dad nodded and grabbed my hand an doulled me out the room to the parking lot down the building.

* * *

"So naruto hows everything going" dad asked while driving on the road "good! why?" I looked up at him in confused "Oh nothing your mother wanted me to ask thats all nothing else" He smiled at me. I smiled back at him it remind me of good times when we hanged out when we were family together in our home, I could remember all the times my parents did stuff for me thry cared about me so much. I remember when I was little father always took us to a hill were mother and father ment and have picnics it was fun.

Which reminds me of where I ment this boy at.

[ Flashback]

"Naruto be back for dinner" mother yelled out to me waving with a smile at me "Yes mama" I yelled out with my little hands to her running down the hill into the forest to my favortie place. Running through the tress and brushs hitting my legs making scars I finally made it only to find another person there with pitch black hair and plae skin he looked taller then me a little. He sat next to the lake in the forest, it was my favortie place it was like magic butterflies flew in the air with sun rays shining through the trees of sakura trees and beautiful green grass that swinged with then wind. I Loved it I found it when I was sad when the kids at school picked on me and bullyed me calling me a demon boy that almost killed my mother.

The boy stood and turned around to me and frowned but then looked surpriesd and then smirked. I frowned at him then pointed and yelled "What awe you doing hewe this is my play place not youw's" I yelled out at him pouting "why do you replace your "r's" with "w's" he asked me. "What awe you talking about I do use my "w's" I pouted at him and blushed. "Hn" he gunted at me walked toweds me with his hands in his pockets. He stopped in front of me and spoke "How old are you?"

"Five" I blinked at him still pouting at him

"I'm six years old" he spoke

"o-h what i-is youw name" I asked him

"Sasuke" he said putting his hands out to me, I took it "Naruto" I spoke ina tiny voice looking down at me little feet blushing

"What's wrong naruto?" he asked me letting go of my hand and starying at me blond long hair "It's just that...*stiff* people don't like me and I nevew weally talked to people in pewson like this and *stiff* youw the fiwst and *crying* I'm happy you youw not wunning away fwom me *cry* but now I told you youw gone to be mean to me and wun away fwom me like eveyone dose" I cried looking at the floor tears rolling down my eyes 'why dose evewyone hate me I didn't do anything to huwt them'

"Naruto I don't hate you and I'm not gone run away from you" He spoke to me in a friendly tone, I looked up at him and skocked. He wasn't gone to run away from me like everyone dose to me. "You mean youw not gon eot wun sasuke" I looked up at him blinking with tears coming downmy cheek. "No" he said "sasuke...sasuke...Thank you!" I jumped on him hugging him tight crying in his chest happy tears "Thank you! so much sasuke-kun!" I pulled back pushing the tears away from my face. " You welcome" he said to me.

"Naruto! where are you time for dinner honey!"

"OH! I have to go sasuke-kun...h-how about we ment again hewe" I said smiling at him

"Sorry but I'm moving my parents are going some where so I have to go...so I can't ment you again" He said looking at me in with his dark eyes

"Well...then maybe one day we will ment" I said sad

He smiled a real smile "Maybe naruto-chan" I smiled

'Maybe one day sasuke'

[flashback over]

* * *

Tears run down my eyes looking through the days were hard after sasuke left I cried because I made my first friend and then lost him. I got bullyed even more when I grew up, in middle school it got worse to beating me up. In high school they beat me up all the time, I even tryed killing my self because I was so alone. My mother found me on the bed blood on my arms and scars on my cheeks with tears rolling down.

I was so lost with myself I needed someone to help me. But it finally changed when I ment kiba inzuka, we ment in collage we became best friends even more then that he became my boyfriend as well. I soon ment his friends shino,hinata,ino,shikamaru,choji,ten-ten,neji,lee, garaa,temai,kankara. They all saved me from death on myself and everyday I thank them for saving me because I wouldn't make it with out them. Without them I would be in the darkness in my sorrow for the rest of my life, hidden and never found.

"Naruto where here The Uchiha company" Father yelled out taking me out of thought "OH! thanks dad see you later" I jumped out the car running to the building cleaning my face as I ran to the door. Walking in the place was huge like super huge bigger then my father's company well kind of I guess so if you think about it. I walked to the front desk to a lady with pink hair that was to her shoulders with green jade eyes and pale light smooth skin.

"Hello umm I'm from konohagakure and I'm here to ment the uchiha's" I spoke shyly to her, she turned around to me and frowned at me then picked up a name tag giving it to me which had my name on it. "Here go on the elevador to the fifth floor to the door that says meeting room oh ok buddy" I nodded and walked to the the elevador pushing the button five.

Making it to the fifth floor I walked around the huge room looking for the meeting room.

'meeting room meeting room MEETING ROOM'

I knocked on the door to get a answer

"come in" I heard a deep voice

I walked in to see a whole bunch of black heads weird but one that looked like the...ELEVADOR GUY!

"Who are you" a man asked frindly tone with his hair ina pony tail

"I'm from konohagakure and i'm here to talk to the uchiha's which I think is all of you right" I said cheerful to them

"OH finally your here please tell us what your name is" the man asked

"Uzumaki Naruto" I spoke I heard agasp from the elevador guy who eyes widen at me

"Well my name is itachi" he spoke

"I'm fukuga" another man spoke

"I'm obito" another guy said

"Tobi"

"mikito"

"madara"

"sasuke"

My body stop nothing moving all my blood was cold like ice. I shaked a little then looked up at the person who said it. He was the elevador guy, all his bosy features started coming to me it was him 'sasuke'

"sasuke"

* * *

**Well yeah I made a new story tell me how is it**

**do like I DO**

**so please review an di will update fast**

**REVIEW AND MAYBE I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peeps!**

**sorry that I hadn't been updating this story was **

**BUSY! with that other one called KONOHA MIDDLE SCHOOL! **

**so anyway please enjoy the story and don't forget to review :)**

**I MEAN IT DON'T FORGET! :I**

**now enjoy**

* * *

To begin with didn't know what to do at all. My body was steel like a piece of ice in the freezer, it was sasuke...the one I met from the lake w-where my happy place was. I locked eyes with his but, the only problem was that I couldn't tell what he was feeling at that moment his dark eyes were emotionless filled with nothing I could see just a block stopping me from looking through him.

I could feel the burning tears trying to fall through my blue eyes. My skin was cold like ice by now just turning pale , I couldn't breath 'sasuke...my first friend...sasuke'

_"maybe I'm see you one day naruto"_

'Sasuke'

_"I don't hate you and I won't fun away from you naruto"_

'It's you again'

_"Thank you! so much sasuke-kun!" "You welcome"_

'Just like you said sasuke... we'll see each other one day'

"Umm Uzumaki-san" I looked over out of thought and looked to itachi, who had a question eyebrow up looking at me. "Should we start" I nodded and took a seat right in front of all the uchiha's still feeling sasuke's sharp glaze on the side of my face. "umm...oh ok well I'm gone to ask some things about you guys about the company each of your own lives oh ok...so first let's start with you itachi-san" I looked towards itachi who had a puzzled look at first but then smirked at me. "You don't have to call me itachi-san just call me _itachi-kun_" he purred to me smirking , I blushed and nodded feeling the room get tense from a person in the room.

I placed the recorder on the table and took my notebook out and started the reordered. " So itachi-kun how is your part of the company here at the family business" I questioned him "well my part is really vice president of the company which I'm under my father fugaku" I nodded and wrote the information down quickly " On the other side of that what do you wish of doing as in...like staying in this position or moving in the company to become head" I looked at him question, only to notice him looking at me up and down I blushed "well _Uzumaki-Chan _I'm looking of moving up yes, I wish to become head and I'm working very _**hard** to **push**_up_** in**_ that _**position**_ " he smirked at me leaving very dirty images in my head "Beside that how is your own life are thinking of marrying some one in such" I had a feeling right there that the answer was going to be crazy or in other words PREVENT! "well no I don't have anyone right now but I'm looking for some one out there for example so on **cute with bright eyes a kind heart and a nice body**" I felt his hand slip on my thigh causing me to shiver down my spine.

"Well thank you itachi-kun for having your time me I hope we can do this again" 'hell no! were doing nothing like this again! wait to I get my hands on baa-Chan!' I grabbed my recorder and turned it off and stood up. Itachi looked at his watch and eyes widen "Oh lord I forgot about the meeting let's go everyone and naruto-Chan well meet again oh ok" he smiled and walked out along with the other uchiha's.

I turned and headed for the crowed. I felt a grip of some one big hand or such pull me back to face a older version of...

"sasuke"

"naruto" he spoke his voice was deep that went with his look, all I could see was the young sasuke through my eyes. "H-how are y-you s-sasuke-kun" I looked down at my feet like I did fourteen years ago when we first met. "alright...you grown you still look small and weak-" "What! are you talking about Teme! I have grown out of that!...but I hadn't grown out of my body it only curved more and my hips are more slender and my legs are still hairless and eyes got bluer and ...MY HAIR! yeah that's different!" I yelled at him pointing at his blank face. I put a hand on my hip and pouted "you known your more quite now" "and your still loud"

"shut up teme!"

"And still childish...same dobe like fourteen years ago" he smirked, I smiled at his face it was still sasuke under that block...we a little I only knew that was him.

"Well dobe let's go out to eat-"

"SASUKE-KUN!" I turned around with my hands over my ears blocking that annoying scream. It was that pink hair lady...wait a minute she looks ...familiar?

She jumped on sasuke while he looked down at her and she smiled "Let's go to lunch!" he only frowned then nodded like it was forced on. I just stood there then looked at her again then him ..."Naruto I'll see you later maybe sometime next time" I just stood there.

"He said later Baka now move!" my eyes widen SAKURA HARUNO!

{flashback]

"hey Baka! how about you get your ass out my way!" sakura yelled out with fury, she shoved me on the ground and didn't care one bit.

Bending down to me she took my reading glasses and drop them on the ground and stomped on them and broke them in to piece of nothing. "next time your in me way I'll make them hurt you twice as bad! get him boy!" she clapped her hands with five boys came from behind her and were smirking up a storm.

"teach the Baka a lesson will ya" then she disappear, the boys walked up to me popping their knuckles.

"Wait! stop!...Please! stop! STOP!"

[Flashback]

That bitch!

'but hold on...sasuke is having lunch with her...so that mean she is his g-girl-GIRLFRINED!'

She walked away with a frowning sasuke and a smirk on her face.

* * *

**So how was it guys tell me and please-**

**Naruto: Review right sasuke-kun**

**Sasuke: Right...*drooling at naruto***

**Me: What's wrong with him**

**Naruto: Oh! he likes my neko outfit! *Meow!***

**Me: Naruto where do you get this stuff from**

**Naruto: ITACHI-KUN! *meow!***

**ME: well maybe you should stop that because sasuke looks like he-**

**Sasuke: CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE LET'S PLAY NARUTO *JUMPS ON NARUTO***

**Me :Wait! not on my bed please NO!**

**2 hours later**

**Naruto: AHHHH SASUKE MASTER!**

**Sasuke: god Naru-chan!**

**Naruto:SASUKE-**

**Tsunade: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SASUKE *pulls off of naruto**

**Sasuke: Naruto!**

**Me: well oh ok...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sakura

**Hey guys! **

**new chapter, it has been a little while since I updated **

**Naruto: More! Like forever kagome-Chan**

**Sasuke: yeah true that**

**Me: Shut Up!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Naruto:..:( *mean girl***

**Me: Whatever new chapter**

* * *

"You old hag!" I yelled at tsunade with angry with red through my eyes. "What-"

"You didn't tell me that sasuke was there! you know! sasuke was there didn't you! argh! god damn it! of all things him Oh LETS NOT FORGET SAKURA HARUNO remember that HAG! *SLAP*" I held my cheek looking at a now mad tsunade with a deep frown making lines around her mouth and eyes. "Don't talk to me like that naruto I'm still your boss and you act like it understand!" I nodded with a blank face looking at her, I sat there for a minute or so before grabbing my stuff and walked out the office.

"Naruto! wait!" I closed the door running through people with tears in my eyes full. I walked in the bathroom in to a stall slamming my back to the wall letting the tears fall. I never been hit since my bully years and it still hurt me, that brought all the thoughts back in my mind.

[Flashback]

** "**stop! PLEASE! HELP!"

"That's what you get pussy!" the guys walked away from me left with blood and tears and sweat on me. I crawled to the ally wall crying hard holding my self with all the left power I had In me. "*crying* s-sasuke h-help m-me" I turned around looking at the night sky with snow falling down on my busied skin sending burning feelings through me. "s-sasuke why did y-you go I n-need y-you" 'sasuke'

"Naruto" I opened my eyes looking at a dark looking thing my eyes were fogged with tears and my eyes were busied bad. "I need s-sasuke" the body of the person looked tense at the words but nodded to me. "He is with you naruto forever even if your for away" I smiled weakly before blanking out

"Naruto...Naruto!...NARUTO!"

[Flashback over]

I rubbed the tears away standing up and walking out the stall to the sink. I looked at the mirror with a weak face remembering the hits beatings fights I had to go through just to be the person I am 'thank you ever one'. I cleaned my face and walked at the bathroom to the exit of the building With my hoody over my head walking down the street.

Ringggg

"Hello"

"Naruto where are you! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you! I know-"

"Don't worry about it I'm been hit worse bye" I hanged up and walked down to the closest food place to me which was a café on the street. I walked in to the front desk smiling at a beloved person in such. "Oh! hey naruto!" the blond hair girl smiled at me with a cheerful heart "Hey ino-Chan! can I get a seat please just for one" she nodded waving her hand to me to follow her to the table next to the window showing a beautiful view of the garden on the side with green trees and pond full of fish along with roses.

"What would you have naruto"

"A flat egg with bacon and French toast with some coffee please" She nodded writing the meal down then walking away from the table. I smiled I loved coming here it helped me feel better with ino plus the garden remind me of my happy place along time ago when I was little. But the only thing was missing was-

"Sasuke!"

yeah sasuk- wait what?!

I looked over to see ino blushing at sasuke with a mad sakura on his arm. 'of all place's here! damn it!' sasuke spoke a few words to ino then ino nodded and lead them to a table which was next to ME! 'DAMN KRAMA!'

"What would you like sasuke-kun"

"Just some coffee with little sugar and French toast"

"Oh ok and what would you want bill brow" sakura balled her fist and looked at ino "some waffles and bacon with eggs and coffee ino-pig"

"Wow maybe you should be on a diet right Naru-chan!" ino looked at me with a smirk along with sakura looking at me with a surprise and sasuke who looked kind of through his eyes only. "I d-don't k-know ino-Chan" I blushed feeling sasuke's eyes on me watching my every move but not like itachi , "Wait a minute...Your Uzumaki naruto! I remember you your that pretty boy!" she hissed out at me .

My body froze for a second or so she looked at me smiling hiding her real face from me. Oh yeah I knew she wanted to beat me right now but not in front of her boyfriend sasuke god! saying that made me want to break some one. "Naruto you know sakura?" ino asked confused "y-yeah she was a old *gulp* f-friend that's a-all ino-Chan!" sakura smirked at me tapping her pink finger nails on the table with her other hand on her chin laying her elbow on the table. I know she wanted to laugh right in my face like she wanted to be my old friend more like old friend who kicked your ass!.

I looked down and turned around hiding my face from all three of then not trying to show my fear of tears falling down. "oh ok well I'll get your food and naruto" I turned and looked at ino's now pervert face "your boyfriend kiba says he has something very exiting plan for ya'll tonight!" I blushed at her, on the corner of my eye I could she sasuke tense at that. "Ino!" she laughed about to walk away but then looked at me still with that face "Oh! and tell kiba! to wear a condom!" I was really red I could hear some people laughing in the back ground but only sasuke tensed more at the comment "INO SHUT UP!" she laughed harder walking away with me pouting in my chair.

"Dobe you pout to much plus you look the same fourteens years ago" he smirked at me, I looked at him blushing at him his smirk was so sexy I could never tell kiba that. "Be quite teme! I look different and you know I do!" I stuck my tongue at him "you better keep that tongue in your mouth or else I'll put it in better use and know your boyfriend wouldn't like that right" I sucked my tongue back in my mouth my mind find with images 'my mouth around his big long hard dic-' no stop naruto.

"Besides you don't look different at all but your hips had slender out more and your legs are smooth plus your eyes look more blue right dobe" he smirked at me at he looked at my body. "Teme go back talking to your girlfriend!" pouting more 'still a cute dobe' "Whatever dobe" he frowned and went back to looking at sakura who was frowning at me through her eyes that were flaming with fire.

"Here's your food Naru-chan!" she smiled at me I gave her a thank you she was about to walk away from the table but stopped and reached in her pocket with a package and laying it on the table. "You'll need this" I looked at it for a second and it 'CONDOM' ino was laughing as she walked away along with some other people.

"INO!"

* * *

**HOW WAS IT!**

Who was person in naruto's flashback tell me in your reviews please!

Naruto: Ino-Chan why did you make fun of me

Ino: because it was funny Naruto

Sasuke: It was dobe

Me: Yes it was

Naruto: Oh whatever i'm going to find kiba

Sasuke: NO your not your MINE! *runs*

Me:*giggling* Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey what up GUYS!

I Love you guys for giving ME REVIEWS! HAHA!...

sorry...just very greedy!...ok well here is the next chapter!

* * *

"I'm home!" I closed the door throwing my bag on the kitchen table looking around of any sight of kiba. "Kiba! where are you!" I walked into the living room to see kiba sitting on the conch watching TV smiling and laughing at the program. I smiled and walked over too plop on his lap giving him a slight fright, "Oh kitty-cat you scared me!" I giggled at him and looked at him in the eyes. I felt kiba grabbed my waist a pull me down to his soft lips, he smirked under my lips pulling me into a deep kiss of passion. I gasp as he took my breath away from me placing me on the couch kissing down my neck "Nn" I moaned out arching my back as licked and kiss my chest, he came to my face I opened my eyes to kiba but nit him but...sasuke?

All could see was his black dark stone eyes blinding into my soul his marble skin pale and light you could just image he would glow in the sun's rays. He moved down to my neck sucked hard leaving me hickeys, he stared grinding into me hard I arched hard moaning his name out of unbelievable pleasure "Sasuke! ah!" his movements stopped he turned his face to me but now all I saw was kiba looking at me with confusion and slight pain in his soft brown eyes.

"Sasuke? who-who is he?" he sat up looking at me serious, my eyes widen at him I sat up and moved back looking at his eyes "d-did I say s-sasuke" I whispered to him he nodded to me with a blank face but then frowned at me. "Who is he?" he hissed out trying to control his angry from blowing out, "just a an old friend I'm sleeping with him if that's what your thinking kiba no I wouldn't do that is that I hadn't seen him in fourteen years and saw him today at work...kiba it's just that..." tears started welling in my eyes fighting not to fall kiba face sadden as grabbed me in a hug "He was my first...f-friend in my l-life sense the b-bullying and all these! thoughts and memoires are coming back to me kiba! and you wouldn't believe this! SAUKRA WAS THERE TOO PLUS SHE DATING SASUKE!" my body was heating in angry I balled my fist my nails were breaking skin blood rolled down my hands to my arms.

I looked at kiba in the eyes with fury he looked frighten at me "N-naruto y-your eyes there r-red!" I moved from his hold and raced through the kitchen and grabbed my house keys and stormed out the door. "NARUTO WAIT!" I didn't listen running on the wet sidewalk trying to run away from my angry before I hurt kiba.

* * *

I walked up the stairs to the home house to used to be. I knocked on the wooden door only to open to my mother her red hair blew as the wind came frying softly in the home. "Naruto?" she looked surprise to see me I gave a weak smile but the turned to a pitiful face tears burst out my eyes streaming down my tan cheeks "I swaged in to her warm chest crying hard. "Mo-m I saw h-him!" she gasped and wrapped her arms around me pulling her in her tight hold, we sake to the porch floor as she rubbed my blond hair whispering soothing things in my ears. "It's oh ok honey mama has you and won't let go in till your ready oh ok sweet pie" I nodded to her , we sat there for 3 minutes before she brought me in to the living room bring out some warm tea and miso ramen on her table for me to eat.

"Where did you see him naruto" I looked up from my food but then looked down and sighed "At work first be didn't remember his face but then baa-Chan sent me to the uchiha's company for a job and I started remembering everything in my mind his face and the place where we saw each other and then...sakura came and soon I got home I broke down and came to you and dad but he's not here I can see" she nodded "He's with jiaryia at the uchiha company talking about work in such plus were going out to dinner for the whole family which means your coming too Naru-chan and you can bring your kiba with you too he's family as well to us" I stood up looking at her crazy "Nani! but I can't sasuke! there!" she brought her hand up and stopped me she giggled at me "Your going no matter what and if you ditch I'm going to make you read jiaryia's porn books" I widen my eyes in horror "OH OK! just please not that mom!" she laughed as she walked to the kitchen.

'Works every time on that child'

* * *

"Hey naruto! still look like a girl don't you!" jiaryia laughed at me I pouted hearing kiba laugh as well at me "Shut up you asses!" kiba looked at me before swinging his arm around my shoulder kissing my cheek sweetly making me flush "Babe you know your so cute to me" I smiled and kissed his soft lips "Thanks". "love birds! it's time to be quite the uchiha's are coming! now shut up!" I pouted again at jiaryia while kiba thought it was cute on me. The Uchiha's walked into the room looking very neat they all wore beautiful clothing made by the best fabric, on the end of the crowd I saw sasuke who looked too sexy! for anyone!...Did I really say that?

He had a black suit on under that black coat he wore a white button shirt, showing some of his very tone sexy chest. Stop! naruto you have a boyfriend and he is next to you damn it. I bit my lip looking down blushing but my blush slipped away when I saw sakura, and damn it she did looked nice she had a pink dress that was look smooth slick with a 'V' cut on the side showing her pale white leg that had no hair in sight that went with her pink high heels. Her pink hair was in a bun with a short vein lay over her jade green eye. Top it all off with diamond ear rings that sparkle in the light which would look nice in the full moon light in the night sky in which I thought.

Sasuke looked at me staring at me with boiling eyes but moved them to kiba with a very light and I mean very! light frown on his prefect face. "Well shale we sit" said a waiter who smiled such a fake smile he looked a little like sasuke but not that much really. Sasuke and sakura to are luck sat in front of us I blushed and looked to kiba who stared at sasuke with fury in his eyes I leaned on his shoulder getting his full attention "What babe" he smiled at me kissing my forehead I giggled at him "Nothing I just wanted to see your handsome face" he smirked at me leaning down "How about I give you some of my handsome face" I giggle again "I would love that" he placed his lips on my quickly Deeping the kiss I opened my mouth feeling him shoot his tongue in my mouth.

"Ah" I moaned quietly placing my hand on him tone cheek with his hand on my neck rubbing me slowly. "amen! kiba naruto stop" I heard jiaryia whisper shout at us we broke apart seeing that we caught some attention from people plus sasuke and sakura. Sasuke just stared at us with a blank face with sakura who looked at us in disgust as if were dirty rats in new York's streets.(Not! being mean to new York of ok good) I blushed but kiba just chuckled out , I got a tap on my shoulder I looked over to see that waiter guy "Here" he said a rose was in his hand as he placed it on the table "What's this for?" I asked confused at him "Well it's from Itachi-san" He pointed to itachi who smirked at me I blushed once again then mouthing a 'thank you' he mouth 'you welcome sweet heart'.

"What's this from?" kiba asked me looking at the rose as it was from another planet "One of the kind gentleman itachi-kun gave it to me isn't that sweet kiba-kun" I smiled bright but that caught sasuke's attention as well. He waved his hand to the waiter who walked over to when sasuke whispered something to him, the waiter nodded and walked away from the table. About ten minutes later the waiter came back to me with a bunch of white roses "Is this from itachi-kun?" I smiled he spoke "No their from sasuke-san" I blushed and looked at sasuke across from me he locked eyes with me.

The hole earth stopped at that moment we just...stared at each other looking through each other I smiled a bright smile that I never brought before "Thanks Sasuke-kun!" I said cheerful to him he smiled at me a weak one I widen my eyes I never seen sasuke smile only once with we were kids it looked nice on him "You welcome dobe" he smirked at me. The mood was closed when kiba spoke "Where did you get these from?

* * *

**Please review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry haven't updated in a while so here I am**

**Sasuke: More like forever**

**Me: SHUT UP! it's not my fought I been busy *pout***

**Naruto: It's oh ok Kagome-chan *smile***

**me: Thank you Naru-Chan anyway The new chapter**

* * *

"What?" I looked at kiba confused "I said who are they from the roses Baka" he leaned closer to me lifting a eyebrow at me waiting for an answer from my mouth I felt the sweat build up on my forehead. "umm you see-" "Their from me" both me and kiba looked at sasuke surprise along with sakura. "And who are you" kiba asked looking at sasuke crossing his arms "My name is sasuke uchiha if you must know" kiba eyes widen slowly turning his eyes to me. I felt my blood freeze cold I knew he remember the thing earlier at home, "Naruto-" "please let's not talk about this now kiba please not now" I spoke to him softly. "Fine but were going to talk about soon naruto understand" "yeah whatever you sound like my dad" "No I don't!...and why would I act like minato he doesn't even like me!" I giggled at him "I know that's what funny he doesn't like you! remember when he caught you taking my shirt off he chased you all around the yard!" I laughed harder gaining some attention on me "Yeah I remember your mom had to call godmother and godfather to get him away from me *sign* I ran for about 2 hours straight Naruto!" he whined out pouting in a manly way. "Well you had it coming I told you to stop but no you wanted to molest! me!" I felt some eyes on me along with some giggling from girls and some guys along with blushing which came from me.

"Dobe be quite and sit down" sasuke said staring at me with blankness "You be quite Teme!" I pointed at him pouting I was not that loud was I? "Naruto! be quite" sakura said pointing to me I sat down and zipped my mouth. "Naruto why are so quite!" I heard tsunade say behind me "The pink girl told him to be quite" kiba said chuckling out. Tsunade looked at sakura who was staring right back tsunade frowned and looked down to naruto "You talk listen to her and no but's it's an order brat" I nodded turning my eyes to sasuke who just looked at sakura who spoke of nothing he cared about I could tell he looked like wanted to bash his head in the wall just to make her stop talking.

"Oi teme!" sasuke turned to me putting all his attention on me "What" "so...h-how's it b-been f-four years" I blushed I could feel his eyes on me it was very ...weird I guess you could say if you wanted to. "Good I guess...no really bad everyone is so annoying...really just itachi who you meet already" I nodded "How about you I see you work at Konohagakure news". "Yeah! it's fun! after collage where I met my kiba-kun" I kissed kiba's cheek smiling at him earning a smile from him "I talked with tsunade my godmother and she got me a job in the news I was one of the low people you know editing and stuff but I made my way to the top with hard! Work! I hope someday or soon I take tsunade's spot of better I can work in my days company! I am good in business my dad wanted me to work there before because he thought I was good but disagreed and worked at thing I wanted to do but soon I will join him!" I said cheerfully to him

"wait...who's your father" sasuke asked me confused " _Minato Namikaze" _I smiled at him "Why sasuke-teme" he looked surprise at me like a little through his eyes I couldn't really tell his face is blank! "Then...your father is the fourth hokage right?" I nodded to him "But...why...never mind" he looked away and stared at sakura who was looking at me in fury. She didn't scare me that much like tsunade did now that was scary, "ladies and gentleman we like to talk about the business now as you see we are trying to make are business expand and get closer as a family in such so we came to the idea of choosing one from each of are families to do business together to bring us more ideas and bring us closer" my father spoke smiling "so we thought that uchiha sasuke son of Fugaku uchiha, and naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of me Minato namikaze with be doing business together" everyone clapped happily while me and sasuke just...started

* * *

"DAD!" I shouted out I was furious at him "WHAT THE HELL ARE WERE THINKING ME AND SASUKE DOING BUSINESS" I paced the hotel room waving my hands in the air like a crazy person. "naruto it's not my fraught ,fugaku thought idea and I couldn't disagree naruto...I'm sorry" I stopped and looked at him sorting hands on my hip staring at him with angry. "You no what never mind will talk later I got to talk with an emotionless asshole" I walked out the room freezing seeing sasuke staring at me in a dreamy way. "Well s-sasuke we should g-go" he nodded and walked outside in to his car "Come on I got take you home your mom told me" I nodded and sat inside the tense high class car.

We stopped in front of my home in the quite car...

"So ummm... sasuke I will see-" my lips were caught with a smooth thin grace of lips. I widen my eyes as sasuke kissed my lips slowly I tried to push him off but fell in love with the kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me I needed body heat...sasuke unbuckled his seat and climbed over me pushing the sit down. I moaned as I felt all of him on me, "ahh" I moaned more. He rubbed under my shirt brushing my nipples earning him a needing moan "Ah! sasuke!" he smirked at me. I looked at him as his face glowed in beauty from the moon light he looked like a smooth stone like diamond, "Naruto I miss you so much" my eyes widen but then soften filling with tears "I missed you too sasuke" I wrapped my arms around him kissing him once again as sasuke deepen the kiss pushing me back against the seat.

"ah..s-sasuke..*pant* m-more!" I licked my neck and sucked hard moving his hands all over my body. I never felt this way before it was amazing his hands Rome over my thigh I gasp as he squeezed it . Not even kiba could do this to me it was prefect I loved it so much!...wait...KIBA!

"WAIT stop sasuke!" I pushed him off panting "what"..."I can't I'm with kiba and your with sakura...we can't no" I looked down at my lap. "But...I wanted you so much...naruto I thought about you for years I can't give up" he hissed out. "Well gone to have to I can't love you I love kiba...we just have to stay friends" I looked at him with a straight face. He didn't say anything but just stayed quite, I opened the door and only to be stop by a hand I looked at sasuke frowning "I will fight for you naruto Uzumaki an I will not fail" we stared for about 2 minutes before I pulled my hand away from him and walking away.

Sasuke looked at naruto before driving away from the home.

But not to notice the furious person standing in the shadow. The person shake their head before speaking "I'll kill That uchiha!" walking away from the sence

* * *

**How was it!**

**I'm a little off but alright! so! yeah!**

**Who is the shadow person!**

**Naruto: I KNOW! It's!-**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP DOBE!**

**Naruto: Sorry...**

**Me: Anyway please review**


End file.
